User talk:RaccoonStripe
So, that scene. What exactly is it you wanted to speak to me about, regarding Hero and Paladin's scene over the counter-virus? - Omega I'm divided about all of these ways to counter the virus, it makes it much less effective. The fact that so many people know about a top-secret Golden Empire project is disturbing and destroys the shock effect presented with Mallous's attack on Theed in Triumphant Shadows II and ruins the thing for me. In order to restore the virus back to a threatening level where it's actually effective again requires the number of zombies that Mallous can control be extended. More zombies makes it more deadly. With it being hard to simply have a zombie bite and infect someone and have them successfully turn into a zombie, having so many counters to the virus is ridiculous when you can simply force-heal yourself or have a force-sensitive do it for you. Secondly, I'll be further increasing Mallous's power when he drains the zombies now, to make it even more fair towards myself. Thirdly, I don't want Revordus discovering/finding about the Kodashi virus till Triumphant Shadows II, during Mallous's attack on Theed. Just no, if he finds out, that ruins the shocking part of it. He needs to be surprised. If he's expecting it to one day be unleashed, that makes it too hard for me to even try to be the villain anymore. You have to consider the following things, Mallous, at that point, will be enemies with: The Antenatal Order of the Core, The Jedi Order, the Republic, The Imperial Remnant, and the Arkanis Coalition. So it's basically Mallous versus all or Mallous versus the entire galaxy, he needs to have all the little boosts he can get. RaccoonStripe 01:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) IMO, you may be taking a bit too much of an OOC-centric viewpoint - boosting Mallous's abilities over something he's unaware of does strike me as being a bit odd. I also wouldn't say that a great many people do know of the virus: Lot Tirelu was told by Nova (who had apparently been told by Mallous, if I remember the Emperor's dialogue from the scene with Keller well enough), and I believe Tirelu himself said that Keller and the group working on the countervirus (implied to be small) were the only ones that knew of it outside of the Sith Lord's chosen. Not that I disapprove of the Dark Lord being an effective villain, but I've generally found that the best villain is an intelligent one who can stand his own (or, perhaps, merely one who can stand his own - Darth Acheron comes to mind here) against superior forces and inflict terrible losses on his opponents, despite poor odds. Please also remember that Mallous, if I understand the plans correctly, will be assisted by Tahiri Veila, Ju Nohenkai, and one of my own characters - individually, each would likely be able to cause a great deal of trouble for their opponents in pseudo-guerilla warfare; together, they would be quite potent indeed. Additionally, Mallous will no doubt gain other advantages along with the way, if he employs his metaphorical cards properly (for instance, he might be able to take over and secure a ship with his virus, and allow one of his compatriots to find a more reliable method to control the systems afterward - an entire fleet could theoretically be assembled that way). Finally, there's the fact that the countervirus team could potentially also damage the Antenatal Order - Nova, its founder, would almost certainly not have supported Revordus's theocracy, Keller evidently views Revordus himself as a threat-to-be, and the experiments themselves, depending on what happens, may result in a weapon with other uses (uses that would likely quite unnerve the theocratic government as well as the Jedi and their allies, if eventually discovered). If given the choice between the Order or a non-virus-equipped Golden Empire, I do quite suspect that they would rather easily choose the latter, and their opinion may tip further against Revordus if the theocracy does indeed cede other systems to the Arkanis Coalition and allow a fourth Galactic Republic to be formed. Those would merely be my own suggestions, however, and you would ultimately be free to do as you wish. --Hero Unit 03:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Raccoon, I ultimately have to come to agree with Hero here. Mallous has plenty of means for himself, especially with what I've gone over with with you. And Hero is alright right in that a villain should have the capability to kick ass even if all he literally has is his foot, since he should know which ass to kick. That is one of the good things about Acheron. Moving on, I have actually been considering that we should heighten the upper limit of zombies, if only so as to make them more numerous, and allowing him to actually create a multi-city plague of zombies. 500 is a particularly small number compared to most cities, you must admit. This thought isn't based on the whole counter-virus things. And yes, that should also heighten Mallous' weakness, considering the numbers. Still, it shouldn't be by that much. Mallous already has plenty of people hes going to be working with, multiple opportunities to gain and lose on, plus, as of this moment in TS, Hero is also correct since most of the GE upper officials are starting to be divided, with Revordus' own group of compatriots planning to overthrow Mallous to Nova's team planning to counter Mallous, there will be very few to learn of the Virus. Plus, with what I am planning for Revordus, I would imagine he would have a small chance of catching it, depending on what happens. -- Omega -"Elementary, my dear Watson." 20:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm incredibly angered by the first comment you made and I will kill you both if I don't get more zombies. I demand more zombies now. Anyone who disagrees can kiss my ***. Rawwrrrlololorloflololo RaccoonStripe 20:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I would mirror Omega's suggestion regarding the amount of posthumous-minions Mallous would be able to control at a time, though I was under the impression that five-hundred was the practical limit - that is, that he was capable of using more, but with a much higher amount of risk present. If possible, I would advise that that aspect be retained, even if the practical limit itself is increased to something beyond five-hundred. --Hero Unit 02:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean. Yes, I meant to up the "practical" limit of it. 500 just isn't enough to overpower a city. I was considering perhaps 750 to 800. Opinions? Suggestions? Also, as a side note, only the Republic (To be frank, Hero, its up to you. It doesn't have to be a Republic, only what the rebels choose, and I am honestly against a second "Fourth Republic" the Coalition itself would probably expand, but only in claiming unclaimed worlds. Omega -"Elementary, my dear Watson." 22:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) A limit of 800 makes me incredibly happy. Give me this and I won't whine anymore. :D RaccoonStripe 01:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Omega - I do suppose I'll respond in order. Ah. I'd agree that something between seven-hundred and eight-hundred could be acceptable - perhaps the number could vary, depending on the environment (with a dark side-strong world such as Korriban or Dagobah simultaneously allowing Mallous to control a larger-than-normal group and also perhaps having the drawback of inspiring a level of overconfidence in him powerful enough that he would believe himself to be capable of safely controlling an unrealistic amount)? IMO, the subtle aspects of the dark side's self-destructive nature have been a bit underrepresented in our RPGs, and it might humanize Mallous further. About the Republic, I had been of the impression both you and Raccoon had decided to have the Coalition assist in recreating it. I would say that another Fourth Republic might indeed be a bit overdone - from an IC point of view, that general naming template might've become rather discredited, given the corrupt and ineffective natures of the canonical Old and New Republics. I'm not certain if there would be many alternatives, however. That's something that could be discussed during the RPG, I suppose, both IC and OOC. --Hero Unit 06:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, originally I did intend for the Coalition to do so, but recently I've been thinking, and I came to the thought that it would be interesting for their to be a greater multitude of factions. I think it would both aid in the diversity of the Galaxy, along with creating more galactic intrigue between all of the factions. As to the power, I find that a rather interesting concept. Rather like a drug of sorts. Yes, and perhaps it would be vice-versa for Lightsided planets, hmm? I have to say I am for this idea. Racc? Omega -"Elementary, my dear Watson." 17:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. The Raccoon is pleased with this. The Raccoon wants a sandwitch. Will Omega fix the Raccoon a sandwich? RaccoonStripe 23:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Omega - Ah. That does seem a bit peculiar from an IC perspective, IMO, but it might also open up some other opportunities for the RPG - for instance, a pro-Republic(/other large scale democratic government) movement might push for the Coalition to consolidate its power, for a union with other democratic powers, and perhaps for the annexation of the occasional defeated, small-scale dictatorship. The potential conflict within the Coalition between the unionists and nationalists should also make for an interesting sideplot/plot arc, as well. I suppose a drug might be a fair comparison. Thank you. The idea of a world strong in the light side having such an effect on him is quite excellent, and certainly seems fitting. --Hero Unit 05:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, so, you mean to say there would be dissent in the Coalition with Nationalists, those for keeping the Coalition out of any new "Republic" and unionists, whom would be for it? If so, that is an interesting concept. One I did not consider. Though, it wouldn't seem too odd, IC. They left it once, why rejoin? Especially with their own sort of patriotism. Still, I like your idea, and I will ensure its implemented. No, Raccoon. Also, Hero, as to the new Rep-replacement faction, what say a Federation? - Omega Omega - I am indeed referring to a pro-Coalition/pro-centralized galactic government split. Thank you. As for it being odd, I had been of the impression that the Coalition had originally declared independence during the war to prevent them from being ruled by Mallous, with the nationalism gradually forming later on as they grew used to their new state. Regarding a potential federation, that's interesting, but it also carries with it a bit of foul implications, as well - after all, it was the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances that had come under the rule of Darth Caedus in Forty ABY. A similar idea - that is, a confederation - does come to mind, but it seems to me that it might be reserved for a revival of the government that had fought against the Alliance between Forty and Forty-Nine ABY (which is certainly possible - if I recall, Mallous had given most of the citizens of the former Confederate worlds a great deal of rights in comparison to those in many other systems; with his death, and the possible end of that preferential treatment once the Antenatal Order is established, they might well decide to rebel once more). I apologize, BTW, if any sentence in this message sounds a bit odd - it's a bit late on my end. --Hero Unit 05:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No actually. I believed I stated that actually many of the founders were from Arkanis Sector, and left the Republic in the interest of protecting it. That in itself is a certain patriotism/nationalism, I would think. And I don't quite think thats the case, Hero. Canonicly, the Alliance was still going on after Caedus, so I do not think it would be quite -that- bad. A Republic would be worse considering the Old Republic, New Republic, and Third Republic were all defeated. As to a confederation, do you mean the Corellian Confederation? I don't believe that would work. Revordus would never cede anything near the Core, or even Inner to Mid Rim. - Omega I stand corrected, then. About the rest, canonically, the Alliance did indeed continue to exist after Caedus was overthrown. However, that was the official timeline; in our own canon, I believe the Alliance came under the leadership of Tahiri Veila after Caedus's death, created a Third Death Star, and was dissolved when the Confederation and Jedi Coalition forced it to surrender - that would have been the reason as to why the Third Republic was formed, in both Timelines B and C. A Republic would probably be worse, indeed, but both would no doubt have a bit of foul stigma associated with their names. As for the Confederation (which was, for the record, originally the Corellian Confederation before the name was changed as more and more worlds joined it), no doubt - I suppose I had done a foul job of wording my earlier statements. I had intended to imply that it might declare independence once Revordus's victory became obvious, going off of the example of the Arkanis Coalition (and might perhaps become a source of contention between the Antenatal Order and the democracies, with the former wishing to annex it and the latter supporting its independence - a situation that might bring to mind the historical Cold War, or perhaps the status of the eastern European nations formed after the First World War and the then-young Soviet Union's ambitions in regard to retaking those that had previously been held by the Russian Empire). On the other hand, that might overcomplicate the RPG a bit - if it is implemented, I might advise not focusing on it (at least, initially; if the protagonists visit it - and if Mallous and company decide to capitalize on the tensions over it - it may become a bit more important). --Hero Unit 20:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I see your point. I was unaware that Tahiri took over, I suppose that attributed to the notion that a GA could still work. Still, I imagine going with the Alliance-in-exile as Cha Niathal did would've been better then the TR. Ahwell, can't change history. As to the Confederation, I don't think that the Antenatal Order (Or atleast any sort of political group in it controlled by Charon) would be fighting to annex it. Its ceding worlds to it afterall. No, at most, Charon would no doubt push for a certain suzerain stateness. No doubt also trying to do this to the Coalition and most likely, the Commonwealth (I intend for it to survive, atleast for the most part, the war with the GE. A battle that the GE isn't winning will send a certain shock and awe type feeling through the whole galaxy while also giving the JO some credibility from its hiding) which the GE is warring with ATM. And yes, I suppose it may overcomplicate things. We will simply have to wait and see how it plays out, I should think. - Omega I myself would say that a Third Republic was a fair enough compromise at the time, IC - after all, the Confederation would hardly have been willing to rejoin the Galactic Alliance after all of that. For the record, I'm not quite suggesting that the Confederation become the major democratic power in the Galaxy - at best, the government, if established, would be quite corrupt, opportunistic, and perhaps somewhat pro-Mallous, depending on what happens. I myself regard it as a potential revolting state that would either take control of the Five Worlds of the Corellian System and various other planets in the Core, Inner, and Mid Rim that had once been controlled by it during the course of the Cultic Civil War, or fail to take those systems and end up becoming quite revanchist. The Confederation being established willingly by the Antenatal Order as a suzerain power is rather interesting, though there might be quite a bit of resentment, as I've remarked in the paragraph above this one, if some key systems to it are not transferred. It would no doubt make for quite a fascinating political backdrop if it's visited by the primary characters - spies for both sides (that is, the theocracy and the democracies) might be rather common there. I suppose we will indeed see how things go. BTW, Raccoon did ask me to post an idea of his regarding the Antenatal Order. If I recall correctly, he brought up the idea of certain political organizations in the theocracy consisting of pro-GE officials who may or may not have some loose affiliation with Mallous. I would imagine that he might do a better job explaining it than I. --Hero Unit 18:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, really? An evil New Republic sort of deal? I mean, I knew Thrackan Solo was a bad guy, but with its recreation under people like Jaina Solo and the CoS (I have no idea who it is. Never was mentioned in my presence.) I would have figured it to be, at most, somewhat unstable. Certainly not pro-Mallous, I would have thought. As a side note, I rather like the notion of it becoming revanchist. And yes I suppose the political scene there would make for an interesting side-plot arc, should the primary characters find their way to it. And yes, if Raccoon could elaborate on that a bit, since as of the moment I don't quite get it. Also, I will be soon posting in the wiki's forum a thread on ideas I have formulated on my own personal... sojourn, for the religious aspect of the Antenatal Order. Ya'll will be free to discuss it there. As a final note, what are your thoughts of, somewhere in all of the RP, the democracies forming their own sort of alliance? I was thinking that due to their own smaller sizes compared to factions like the Remnant which control the whole Tingel Arm almost, or the Hutt Clans in their own expanded Hutt Space, or even the Antenatal Order which controls the Core that it would make them a bit more potent, plus the whole collaboration between the three would be interesting to visit in RP I think. - Omega Ah, I think Hero is slightly mistaken. While I do plan to have political parties supporting Cultic ideals across the galaxy loosely affiliated with Mallous, I didn't really plan to have them within the Antenatal Order. I don't think the Antenatal Order has political parties and such, so spreading anti-Antenatal within their own government system would be somewhat hard. I -do- plan, however, for these political parties to pop up within smaller governments, attempting to push some of the cultic way of life and fascism into them. I may have some groups within the Antental Order's territory, not necessarily within their government, spread some propaganda against Charon and the Antental religion. These people would no doubt be deemed heretics, so they'd have to act as ghosts. As a side note, I'd like to discuss something esle with you that I already discussed with Hero. This is the final puzzle piece into Darth Mallous's grand plan that was missing. I had planned for it to be a surprise, but I might aswell tell you since we're not going to be keeping secrets. What I'm about to tell you is complete star wars canon with Imperial Bioweapons Project 171A's precessor virus, which is infact the precessor of the Kodashi Virus, though mutated to an extreme point. Alright so, The disease was originally created by the Sith Lord Darth Drear on Odacer-Faustin sometime prior to 4,646 BBY, and was intended to grant immortality to its crafter. Drear's efforts produced an elixir that, when consumed, shut down the body before reanimating it as a homicidal zombie. The pathway to eternal life, however, could only be completed once the user ate the still-beating heart of a strong force-sensitive; the midi-chlorians found in the blood in the heart were enough to halt the decaying process induced by the elixir and prevent the user from devolving into a mindless, undead creature. Drear stored the knowledge of the formula in a sith holocron before moving to complete his plans and cheat death. (This holocron is now in the possesion of Darth Mallous, btw. ) Drear dispatched underlings to kidnap a Jedi on a nearby world and prepared to utilize the Force-user in the final stage of the process. Furthermore, Drear had a sword fashioned exclusively for the procedure of cutting out the Jedi's heart. When the time came, Drear ingested the elixir, but his plans for immortality were foiled when it was realized that the captured Jedi possessed an insufficient midi-chlorian count to keep the Sith Lord alive. Deprived of his triumph, Drear perished as a result of the disease he had engineered to grant eternal life. Lol, long paragraph. Anyway, in Triumphant Shadows and Triumphant Shadows 2, there are currently two individuals in the galaxy that could fill such an order. Charon and Jaina Solo. The final stage of Mallous's plan is to consume one of their hearts, therefore granting him enternal life and power to rule over his new zombie-infested government. He will never die, he is far more powerful than his subordinates, and he shall know all. As a side note, Drear's original formula and the Kodashi virus vary slightly. Mallous would probably need to drink Drear's formula -then- eat one of their hearts. Gruesome. Anyway, I'm done. RaccoonStripe 04:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, very interesting. As a side note, there will still no doubt be pro-mallous members in the Order. Theres no way Charon could overpower the whole Golden Empire and its Sith without allowing some to live and serve under him. When he does revolt, he is of course going to kill off much of the Sith council, most Sith commanders out in the field, etc, etc, but he will have to take some under his wing. These will be Sith who convert to the Antenatal religion or simply side with him and managed to be powerful enough to not be disposed of some time in the near future, such as Paladin's sith commander whom is with Revordus' conspirators. In short, there will no doubt be Pro-mallous Antenatal officials among their ranks who would of course, harbor these beliefs, but would, as you said the parties intend, to push cultic beliefs and fascism. Be they Bishops or Arch-Bishops overseeing sectors and planets or even military commanders (There would most likely be no Pro-mallous people in the Cardinalete. These would be people Revordus has checked thoroughly and those who were selected would support both him and his religion spirit aswell as law.) So in a way, think of Palpatine and the Imperial Senate. The Sith are something to be taken out bit by bit and to be dissolved when power has been fully brought to Charon. As to Mallous' new "Kali Ma" aspect to immortality, I like it. Good use of established canon. However, you should be ashamed of yourself for your copy-pasting of Wookieepedia articles. Still, good work, though I imagine there would be a few others, like say a certain errant exiled Jedi Order's Battlemaster, Rosh Penin, no? Me baiting you into raging over Penin aside, I think its a solid idea. It also sort've works with Mallous' plan for Charon into facing him onto his ship when he uses Jale as a hostage to force his way into the Core so as to then take Charon's heart, become immortal and then use Charon's zombie form to control the Order (Racc and I spoke of the latter part before when we were discussing showdowns for Charon and Mallous). And who knows, perhaps prior to that he'd attempt to take the hearts of other characters, even Jaina Solo. - Omega Omega - hm...I wouldn't imagine that a recreated Confederation would have been established by either the Chief of State or the pro-Republic resistance. Rather, I would regard it as rising on its own amidst the chaos of the Cultic Civil War, and receiving the support of the various large-scale democracies (in the same way NATO courted Spain and Portugal - both, as I understand, semi-fascist states - in the aftermath of the Second World War) as a subtle way to weaken the Antenatal Order without directly acting against it. A democratic bloc (to again perhaps reuse Cold War terminology) would probably be quite appropriate; in addition to being rather practical from an IC point of view, the alliance's decentralized nature might also make for an interesting contrast to the quite centralized dictatorships in the Core and at Imperial Space. Raccoon - I stand corrected, then. --Hero Unit 22:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so if not then, what would our rebel friends be creating? This is what I had been inquiring about. - Omega Hm. I thought I had responded to your statement some time ago. In any case, I'm not quite certain - as I've said above, both a federation and a republic would have foul stigma associated with them, and, after the Galactic and Golden Empires' reigns, I suspect that even a truly democratic monarchy (similar to modern-day Britain) would be protested (especially since the only precedents (as far as I'm aware of) of a large-scale monarchy would have been the latter two governments, along with the various older Sith empires). The name Free State comes to mind, and a glance through Wikipedia has also brought to my attention the alternative title of Consensus. The former strikes me as being somewhat out of place for a large-scale government, however, whilst the latter seems perchance a bit too obscure to sound truly appealing, IMO. Hm - perhaps a union, then? --Hero Unit 14:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you did adress it somewhat, though when you switched subjects to the Confederation, I got a bit lost and took you to mean the Confederation as the new official democracy being made by Jaina's rebels. It would be them hes ceding worlds to. I do think Union would work quite well, as "Free State" doesn't seem to quite fit as the name or form of government, and a similair feeling towards "Consensus" However, I feel Union works quite well. A little odd, but it works. We really have been drilling through forms of democracy, haven't we? Omega -"Elementary, my dear Watson." 18:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It would appear that I do need to improve my memory a bit, as I had thought once more that I had posted a reply. Ah, well. Ah. About the first two government names, I would agree. Of course, its name would include more than merely the word union, which might make it sound a bit less odd. I suppose that would be something else we ought to consider - Galactic Union sounds quite bizarre, and I would say that using "Galactic" at all in the name would be odd, since it likely wouldn't control Coruscant (which is seen as the symbolic center of known space), and few alternatives come to mind immediately. --Hero Unit 16:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC)